


Open Your Eyes

by MaskedCyborg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Believe in something you havent tried, I have narcolepsy and am kind of projecting my thoughts onto ace, M/M, Modern AU, Narcolepsy, Read it despite only 400 words, Sleep, its.. more of a personal thing but, kind of, since he had it too and is kind of my icon, theres a phone mention so I guess it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCyborg/pseuds/MaskedCyborg
Summary: Time is a concept; you think. You wonder why people ask you what it's like to never exist in periods of time - can't imagine a way you could explain it, either.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im just.. projecting here.

It's waking up every morning and never actually waking up.

Being able to open your eyes drowsily and feel in a total moment of calmness, for your brain to load up after you've pressed the power button and slide an few words in. It's being coaxed into this wonderful idea to fall back into sleep, the grateful warm arms life could never give you. Gives you this reason why you should, this competition, this person in need. And, its so  _simple_ to slide out of your own body and watch yourself get pulled into it without a second thought, this easy slide of a closing a door, sink from the surface, to drown without sound.

Or, maybe it's living and being Tired - in that inexplicable way that all the different meanings of Tired it falls under - looking up at the sky or into sweet blue eyes you love dearly, that close when you hold them, being filled with this toxic liquid in your brain and into your thoughts that you have taken in far too much mentally and the only way to escape is to lose consciousness, to break away from reality instead of drinking tea or cuddle or sob without reason, Deciding closing your eyes and sliding into sleep on uncomfortable surfaces is the most calming thing you can do; like an easy step into another room as you watch yourself fall apart at the seams.

And it isn't easy, and it doesn't sound great; when people tell you that sounds "awesome", who get confused on why you are so hurt, because they have never died the million ways you have, the dreadful pull where your mind betrays your soul, and you gain this lump of dread in your throat as you have to add five more alarms to your steady rise of eighteen on your phone, reminders to get up in the morning, and you fear you aren't ever going to wake up again.

They don't understand, when you tell them that you're a step closer to a coma as days push by. They look at you with not-real concern, because who would ever believe that?

It's only these times when you wake up to a  _someone's_ face, opening your eyes and seeing a fond smile above you, waking up to someone laying next to you and burying yourself closer but never wanting to fall back asleep, no steady whispers or competitions arising. You are content with consciousness, and maybe, for your brain that has barely started, that's okay.

You wish it could be like this all the time.


End file.
